


Promise is a Promise

by MitsukiOkami



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiOkami/pseuds/MitsukiOkami
Summary: Seungcheol made a promise to Jeonghan when he had saved his life. To the anniversary of the day Jeonghan had saved Seungcheol, he would grant him a wish as a sign of gratitude. Something a Mafia boss usually doesn't do, right?Guess what?Today is their third anniversary.





	Promise is a Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilkitmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilkitmin/gifts).

> Okay so, this is a one shot dedicated to my lovely Laura.  
She sent me a picture that made me think of a mafia story (well, it's not much mafia stuff in there) and asked me to write it. I'm not good at writing stories about existing characters only, I usually do them in combination with an OC.  
Anyway, this OS is a little trial for myself, showing my skills regarding the character x character thingy, I hope you enjoy.

Seungcheol groaned when he let himself fall onto the massive black leather couch upon the stairs in his room, kicking off a white pillow, in his hand a small glass with whisky.  
The day had been hard, many of his family members returned from their missions, others had left.  
Drug deals became more and more frequent in certain areas in town and Seungcheol had trouble to keep up with delivering their products lately.  
As the head of their Mafia family, he had too much paper work to do and he hated that. He usually let someone else do it but sometimes there are things he must take care of himself.

Taking a sip from the whisky, he looked up, when someone entered the room.  
His eyebrows furrowed when he saw a younger member, Vernon, bring in more paper work. He would've begged for him not to, but he just groaned. The younger man knew his boss hated to see these piles of papers, that were getting bigger every day and placed them on a table, away from the couch to let the older man enjoy a little more rest.  
"Sorry, boss. But this is the last pile for today." Hearing this, the man on the couch exhaled big and displeased, yet a little relieved, setting down the glass on a by standing table.  
"Thanks. You can leave now. Get some rest." Vernon bowed and walked out with fast steps.

Seungcheol heard the door open but not closing, vigilantly looking in the direction just to see Jeonghan's head peek in. Said man smiled when their eyes met, gracefully walking into the room. The door finally closed when the blonde young man stepped further towards his boss, the smile never fading.  
Not going to lie, but that smile gave Seungcheol butterflies in his stomach, it pissed him off, though.

"Seungcheol." His voice was just as graceful as his walk, that angelic face fixated on him, his eyes beautiful but he knew something lingered beneath them. Jeonghan was the only person to call him by his name, everyone else called him as what he was, their boss. He had never complained about it, but the fact that the man making his heart jump, was the one casually calling him by his name, made him feel _something _whenever it escaped the other ones’ lips.

"Jeonghan", he returned, expectant of what he had to say.

The angel smiled brighter, viciously happy to hear his name, stepping closer, coming to a stop in front of the small stairs. “Why are you here?”, his boss asked.

"Today is our anniversary", he explained proudly, voice cheerful.

His eyes lit up when he remembered the first day he met Jeonghan. He had crawled into an alley, a clean hole in the shoulder where the bullet had hit him, losing a scary amount of blood. He hadn't been the boss long at the time, his father died through the hand of a traitor. His plan was to get rid of that traitor and he was successful, however, he did not plan to take a shot.  
He was leaning against trashcans, they reeked like mold and dying animals. His stomach would have turned if his body wouldn’t have been too occupied on concentrating his brain on the pain of his wound. He remembered snow falling slowly, the first snow that winter, remembered how his body was getting colder, his hand trying to stop the bleeding vainly, it had felt like hours of lying there.  
And then there he was. At first, he thought he was dead when he saw Jeonghan's face. "Are you an angel?", he had asked, "Am I dead?" But he laughed while the other one tried his best to take care of the wound. "No… I'm not... If I would be dead, I wouldn't get to see an angel… The sky is no option for me..." That's when he passed out. A few days later, he woke up in the hospital, Jeonghan still by his side.

Until now, he had never left his side. It's been 3 years and to others it may not sound like a long time but due to what happened throughout the years, it felt like a decade. As a sign of gratitude, Seungcheol included Jeonghan in their family, enough possibilities for his feelings to grow. He hadn't planned to fall for him and he didn't know if it was because he was his savior, or because he was a literal angel.  
He couldn't stop his heart from beating faster.  
And he hated it.

"So?" He shrugged. "You want me to go on my knees and do a little sing sang of how thankful I am?" He snorted.

Surprising his boss with a pout, he nags, "You promised me, when you were lying sick in that hospital bed, you will grant me one wish on our anniversary."

He rolled his eyes. "That was only meant for the first year. The second year I accepted it because you felt like an outsider. Now look at you, every member asks you for advice." The angel’s eyebrows rose up. "Yeah, don't think I didn't notice!"

Again, he pouted "Pleeeaaase! Just this once! It's the last year, I promise!"

Groaning, he silently cursed at his heart. Why did he fall for such a softie? "What is it?" His eyes sparkled but Jeonghan got turned down almost immediatly. "I first want to know what it is before I grant you that last wish."

His pout turned into a bright smile. "I want to sit on your couch!"

Confused, Seungcheol glared at him. "Are you mocking me?"

Holding his hands up to show his defenselessness, he shakes his head. "No, I swear! You always sit there because you are the boss! I rarely get to sit and when I do the chairs are so hard… I want justice for my butt!"

Blushing slightly at the others' words, he gritted his teeth. He must be joking.  
He had to admit, though, that he wanted justice for Jeonghan's butt as well…

Annoyed by his own thoughts, he rolled his eyes and gestured his underling to sit on the couch. “Fine.” The blonde clapped his hands shortly in excitement, then climbed the small stairs and stopped in front of the couch on the podium and turned to Seungcheol next to him, his arms crossed, hoping it will soon be over.

His attention was drawn to his underling, who now opened his rosy lips. “One more thing.” The anger already started to seethe within him, but he tried to stay calm. Raising his eyebrows at him, he mimicked to have his whole attention.

The smile of excitement turned into a knowing smirk that made Seungcheol’s heart stumble and his stomach tingle. “When I sit down here, you have to treat me like the boss.”

Disbelief spread in the older one’s face. “Excuse me?” His words were a warning, the info that there was still time to turn back but his companion didn’t.

“You heard me”, he answered, the smirk growing bigger, his voice a soft melody but there were some hidden notes swinging with it. “As soon as I sit down on that couch, I will be your boss. Don’t worry, it won’t be for too long.”

Now his anger was about to explode. “Are you kidding me? The hell are you trying to play here?” His body tensed, holding himself back, not to grab him at his collar and throw him down the stairs.

To Seungcheol’s despise, the brat dared to chuckle. “Don’t get mad, I promise, you will like it. It will be a welcoming distraction from all the paperwork, trust me.” Placing a hand on his boss’s shoulder, he tried to calm him. Before he could protest, Jeonghan sat down, surprised at how deep he sunk into the cushions. “Woah, so soft!” He jumped up and down on his butt, a smile like a cute puppy.

His heart leaped at the sight, his tummy tingling again. _What a goddamn brat._

Finally, he turned to his boss – no, he was his underling now – the smirk returned. “Now, come kneel before me. But be careful not to fall down the stairs, please.”

Once again, disbelief splattered on his face. When he wanted to protest, Jeonghan pointed at the couch. “I’m sitting here, so now I’m your boss”, his voice back to being melodic, “Now, do what I told you to do.”

Grunting and fighting his wrath, he told himself that he made a promise and that this would be the last time. After that, he would make Jeonghan pay. Careful, he got down on his knees before the couch, the first step of the stairs just a few centimeters away, granting only his knees and half of his shin some halt. His hands on the floor, hoping it would be enough support not to fall. The brat’s legs spread a little, so he wouldn’t bump his head against the other’s knees. He couldn’t believe he followed his orders and put up with this childish bullshit. Glaring up at Jeonghan, Seungcheol shot him a furious “What now?”

Sitting enthroned above him, he teased, “You look good down there.” Leaning to the front, one hand finds the cheek of the black-haired man, cupping it gently, his thumb slowly running over his soft skin, his eyes on his, sucking in all the others’ attention, startling him. “You must be tired, Cheolie…” His eyes swift to the papers Vernon had left earlier. “All this paper work must be exhausting… Let me distract you a little.”

He felt like his heart might jump out of his chest when he heard the nickname. Jeonghan’s face was so close like it had never been before, and he didn’t expect him to be even prettier up close. He swallowed, trying to keep his cool, although his whole body prickled. “And therefore you need to play my boss?”, he asked with a calm voice, his anger nearly extinct.

The power this man held over him.

Jeonghan smiled cheeky. “Of course! I want to have some fun with this as well, after all.” His thumb still ran over his cheek, Seungcheol’s concentration on keeping his cool draining with every swift move. Noticing how he tried to work against his play, Jeonghan pouted, “Ah, Cheolie, relax! It won’t be fun for any of us if you’re so stiff.” He hesitated but added with a smirk, “Well, not for now.”

Without a warning, the blonde closed the distance between their faces, his soft lips meeting the shaky ones of Seungcheol.

He froze. The molecules in his body going rogue.

The younger man retrieved, seeing the shocked face of the other and chuckled. “Look at that! You look so cute when you are confused.” His upper body shifted a little back to take in the whole sight of his boss kneeling in front of him, face turning red, frozen in place. He had expected him to explode, yet he just was there, processing what happened. Slowly, his eyes lifted to Jeonghan’s, lips still shaky. Smirking, he asked, “Want more?”

Now, he exploded. But it was a quiet explosion, heat rising in his cheeks, looking away in shame. “What kind of distraction is that…?”, he mumbled when he sunk his head. Jerking when he felt a hand on his chin, he let it lift him up, his eyes meeting Jeonghan’s, who was extremely close to him again, a smile lingering on his face. This bastard enjoyed his power over him.

“Not satisfied? Then another one it is.” The second kiss was more intense, his lips moved on Seungcheol’s so long, that he finally gave in to his desires and returned it.

His hands at the edge of the sofa, pulling himself upon it, pushing Jeongahn against the backrest, and climbing on top of him. He soon found himself hungry for more of the softness against his lips and grabbed the angel’s collar, pulling him into the kiss even stronger.

Jeonghan sighed, his hands in Seungcheol’s fluffy hair, his body screaming for his touch. That he pulled on his shirt, displeased him but he told himself to be patient, this was just the beginning.

Soon, the former boss realized that he was losing control and had to jump away, covering his lips as if it would be enough to stop his longing. Of course, it was not enough, but he had to regain control. “Wh-Why…?!” Trying to pull up is rage back, he wanted to curse, but honestly, he knew he was the only one he could curse at_. Fuck you for losing control. Fuck you for giving in. How can you be a Mafia boss when you are giving in to your desires so easily?_

His made-up anger vanished when he saw a grin growing on the others’ lips. “You dare to fall over your boss like that? Oh no, that’s not good…” He clicked his tongue. “That means I have to give you a lesson in how to act towards your higher ups.”

That expression was something Seungcheol had never seen on that angel’s face. Stern but full of joy, visible of having a plan or intention that he could regret to have triggered.

He was scared.

Panic washed over him when his “boss” started fumbling on his own pants. He didn’t dare to look and stumbled from the sofa, nearly falling off the steps but managed to find his balance, eyes on the man sitting, now getting up, his white pants falling to the ground. It was impossible to avert his eyes from the grey boxers now, a small bulge pulsing beneath.

The worst thing about this godlike sight was his body reacting to it. Arousal started to build up inside of him just from _looking. _His eyes followed Jeonghan’s hands, which slowly started to pull on the waistband of his underwear, then he freed one, holding it up as if offering to join him into the eternal skies.

“Come here, Cheolie. Let me punish you.” His voice was so sweet, it lulled him in.

His body moved on his own when he grabbed his hand. His fingers burned where they touched the others’ skin and he wanted to pull back, then he heard his name again.

“Cheolie, you are good at obeying, hm? Now, be good to me, too, and get back on your knees, okay?”

What chances did he have? He couldn’t just turn around and run, could he? On the other hand, …

The member in his pants twitched. _Fuck. _He _wanted_ this. Whatever that brat had planned, he _wanted it so badly_.

Not saying a word, he accepted his defeat and sunk to his knees again, the angel above him, his crotch close to his face. Blushing again, he looked up, earning a gentle smile of the blonde.

“What a good boy. Give me your hand.”

Swallowing thickly, he obliged. His hand was guided to the grey underwear, making it touch the fabric, that he could feel the warmth beneath it.

“Don’t hesitate. Touch me more, Cheolie.”

By now, he was convinced that nickname was a magic spell, washing away all his self-control, turning him into a slave. But it sounded so wonderful, he couldn’t oppose.

He dared to move his hand on him. Jeonghan was still a bit soft but he twitched under the curious, yet shy fingers. It took him a few seconds to dare to grab the others’ member, causing a melodic sigh to exit the others’ mouth. Seungcheol felt his member react to the noise, begging for a touch, but when he led his hand down on himself, he knew, this wasn’t what he needed.

“Doesn’t feel as good when you do it yourself, huh?”, from above, a husky voice asked, knowing the black-haired man yearned for more. In response, he was rewarded with a strong pump on his growing member, for him a sign he had never nailed a question as much as this one. A gasp escaped him, followed by a chuckle. “Oh, Cheol, you are doing me a favor with this. But don’t get cheeky, remember, I’m your boss right now.”

Between the angels’ legs, Seungcheol felt humiliated, but he couldn’t be mad, since the guy that stole his heart was kind in his reign.  
For now.  
Who knows what he might do later.

He froze when he felt Jeonghan’s hips move, shoving himself more into his hand. “Isn’t that thing getting annoying to you? To me it is… Wait a second.” Not knowing what he meant, he retrieved and felt his body run hot when the underwear got shoved down, flying somewhere in the room behind him, his erection exposed.

The sight made his mouth watery and he couldn’t take his eyes off.

_Fuck. Fuck Fuck Fuck. FUCK._

He _needed_ to touch him.

Slowly, he lifted his hand to the others’ member, when he touched the pink tip, he felt like his body melted. His skin was so warm, it felt like burning, his length complimenting his whole body. Everything just… fitted.

He twitched, watching how Seungcheol’s eyes followed and purred, “You look hungry.” Regaining the eye connection, he hummed when his “underling” dared to grab him, his hand moving up and down. Liquids dripped from his tip, with his movements, Seingcheol spread them, making his movements more fluent. “You seem to like that”, he grinned, “Now, take your hands off. I wanted to teach you a lesson, after all.”

Seungcheol swallowed, not wanting to let go, fearing his angel would be more of a devil and let him hunger, himself hard already, pants tight in his crotch. Hesitant at first, but then eventually letting go.

“Good boy.” Patting his head, he sat down again just to lean forward, kissing his little slave again. His tongue slid in, Seungcheol fighting for dominance but losing the fight, when Jeonghan places his hand on his chest, a finger flicking over his nipple. Sighing and cupping his face, Jeonghan broke the kiss, leaving his slave’s mouth agape, silently begging for another. Instead, he kissed his forehead and leans back, slowly palming himself. “Keep that mouth open. I’ll feed you something good.”

He had lost.

The lust washed over him, and he wanted nothing more than to suck on his length.

His eyes followed Jeonghan’s movements, his own member fully grown and longing for freedom from the tight fabric around him, the sighs of the other man making him lose his mind. Clearing his throat, he didn’t notice how whiny he sounded, when he said, “Feed me.”

Proudly, Jeonghan smiled, ruffling his black hair gently. “Cheolie, I knew you would love it! Such a pretty boy…” The hand from within the hair wanders to his cheek. “If you want it, you should get it.” With these words he stood up, the slaves eyes following him hungry.

He straightens his back to have his face at the same height as the angels’ crotch, slowly closing the distance. His lips meet the warm muscles first, planting soft kisses along his shaft. Jeonghan sighed pleased, but that’s not enough for Seungcheol. He wanted to suck on him.

His tongue meets his tip, tasting a slight saltiness from the precum, he unconsciously moaned, seduced by a body he longed for so long.

He can’t remember when the last time was, he touched himself, but he very well knew he had thought of Jeonghan. Hoping this was not a dream, he finally dared to part his lips and take in the tip.

The young man above moans quietly, hand in the others hair. Watching how Seungcheol tries to take him in more and more, he chuckles. “Wow, you really love this…” He groaned when the tongue swirled around his tip, teasing his sensitive spots beneath it. “Ch-Cheolie… Don’t tease me there too much…”

His tongue retrieved slightly, therefore he tries to move on him more. Thinking he might do it wrong, he peeks up, seeing Jeonghan having his head thrown back, a moan escaping his throat.

“More… Move faster, please…”, he begs sweetly, his voice sounding so cute that Seungcheol got goosebumps. His hands are on his angels’ hips, he moves his head a little faster but also tries to shove him in deeper by pushing his hips in his rhythm. “_God_, Cheol…!”, he groans, the grip in his hair strengthens, more moans escaping him.

Afraid he might ruin the mood but brave enough to try it, he let his tongue join in, grinding against the sensitive dots of Jeonghan’s length. Suddenly, he feels the legs next to him shake and worried, Jeonghan might lose his balance. Retrieving, he looks up into that beautiful face. “You should sit down again, I don’t want you to fall.”

Touched by his slaves’ words, he nods and takes place on the sofa but instead of sitting, he lays down, patting his chest. “Come here. Lay down with me.”

Without thinking, he obeys, first pulling of his shirt, then his pants. He wanted to at least ease the pressure on his own crotch. Jeonghan licked his lips at that sight and starts to unbutton his shirt as well. Earning a confused look, he explains, “Justice for both of us. I don’t think you get as horny when seeing my body as me when I see yours, but this is way more comfortable.”

Seungcheol swallowed thickly, his tummy tickled, before laying down between his legs, he leaned above him and surprises him with a hungry kiss. “You don’t know how horny you are driving me just by being in the same room as me”, he confessed, face completely red.

With wide eyes, Jeonghan looked up into the face of his beloved boss. “Cheolie…” It took him a few seconds to return to the angelic smile. Pulling the other back into a lovely kiss, he first nudges, then grinds his exposed length against that of Seungcheol, causing him to gasp.

It was a sudden touch, but he had needed it for so long, surprised when the man beneath him shoved him off.

“It’s an adorable way to confess your feelings but I am still your boss right now.” Jeonghan’s eyes sparkle lustrous, “You’re not done yet. Get back to what I ordered you to do.”

Forgotten what situation he was in, he was first confused but then groaned. This time he managed to smile, though, somewhat happy he could show his feelings. A bit. “Yes, boss.”

He slid down between his legs again, planning to make Jeonghan lose his mind. Taking him back in his mouth, he swirled his tongue around his tip, sinking his head deeper into the others’ crotch, listening eagerly to his noises.

Sighing turned into moaning soon, one hand in his slaves’ hair. Losing control over his body, his hips started moving, light thrusts into Seungcheol’s mouth. There was no protest, so he continued, pushing him stronger onto him. The slow pace the boy between his legs concentrated on, let his mentality melt away. Every nudge of his tongue on the right spots gifted him another moan. It didn’t take long for Jeonghan to feel his climax approaching.

“_God_, Cheol, I didn’t expect you to be _so_ good…” His head fell back, his legs lifted, the feet resting on the edge of the couch, preparing for his release. “I’m close…”, he moaned, “_Damn_, I’m so close…!”

Now his moans turned into whines because Seungcheol sped up a little, rewarded by a tighter grip in his hair, the feet next to him shooting up and curling around him.

_“Seungcheol…!”_

Hearing his name when the other reached the edge, drove Seungcheol wild. His erection twitched, a deep groan showing how hungry he was for Jeonghan. He tasted his release as soon as his back arched up, the moans heavenly and sweet, easing the saltiness in his mouth. He didn’t know what to do but when there were more liquids flowing inside his mouth, he started to swallow, unconsciously sucking on Jeonghan’s tip, making said man whine.

Having the tip licked clean, Seungcheol looked up, the sight of an exhausted angel, still trembling from his ecstasy, his skin so bright, his pink nipples pointing up, but nothing could beat the redness in his cheeks.

_That wasn’t enough_, Seungcheol thought.

Lips trembling, Jeonghan managed to mumble, “My wish was granted…” Huffing, he added, “You’re the boss again.” Breathless he lifted his head, his eyes still a bit watery from his bliss, “Do with me whatever you want.”

His ears twitched. Seungcheol didn’t imagine that, right?

Cheeks burning, he crawled back on top of him, that beautiful face having its own magnetism. Their lips connected but he kissed him careful enough to let him get enough air. Accidently, his chest grazed the pink stiff nipples, making Jeonghan shiver.

Seungcheol had an idea. “Oh, you like when I touch them?” A hand slowly wandered to one of the pink buttons, a finger flicking over it, the man beneath him whined. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner, hm?”

Jeonghan knew he was done for. His boss would now pay him back. “Th-They are very sensitive… I wouldn’t have endured it for long… B-But now they a- Ah…!” He broke off from his explanation when another finger flicked over the other nipple, making his back arch a little again. “Cheolie… They are too sensitive…”

He didn’t mind the nickname because it came from the man driving him crazy, the man that stole his heart away. “Ah, I see.” Voice delightful, his fingers now gently pulling on the rosy buttons. He sighed at the loud whine of the angel, his member cried for freedom. “What a sweet, sweet voice.”

Shortly he got up and kicked off his underwear. He wasn’t in the position to feel aroused because of the anger of his boss but he admired the huge erection, licking his lips. To his bad, Seungcheol saw.

With a smirk he looked down on him. “What, you want that? Have it in your mouth, _Hani_?” He gripped the hair of his angel and pulled it back. “Is that it?”

All he could give back was a shy “Mhm…”

He snorted. “No, not like this. Say it. Beg for it.”

Swallowing, _Hani _gathered the last bit of strength in his voice. “Yes, I want my boss’ dick so badly… Please, Cheolie, let me suck you off…!”

He laughed, it sounded dirtier than he expected but he didn’t care. “Then open up.”

And he did. But he hadn’t thought it through.

Seungcheol guided his face to his length, Jeonghan had to sit up and to keep his balance he grabbed onto his boss’ butt cheeks. Slowly he took him in, bobbing his head only once until Seungcheol made him regret his choice.

With a smirk he grabbed Jeonghan’s face on both sides, his hips thrusting into his mouth roughly, gasps escaping Jeonghan. He had to admit that his heart ached when he saw tiny tears drip from the corner of the angels’ eyes, but he started to use his tongue, showing he was okay.

It didn’t take him long to release, since he had to wait so long. Like the good boy he was, his underling drank his liquids, looking like he tasted the world.

“Cheolie…”

A small string of his liquids was stuck to the corner of his mouth, so Seungcheol wiped it away carefully. “Yes, Hani?”

The Angel smiled. “I like that nickname.” His hand caught the one cleaning his lip, kissing its palm and placing his face into it. “I’m all yours now… Please, take me whenever you want.” His eyes softened, a smile appeared on his lips.

His boss blushed, the picture before him caused heavy pounds in his ribcage. “Why would you even say that…?”

“Because I love you, Cheolie.”

He said it as easy as that.

This time his heart stopped. “Wh-.” Not just his heart, but his brain as well.

His angel… loved him?

“Cheol?”

“Huh?” He had spaced out but got ripped back into reality.

Again, a soft smile. “I love you for a long time now… Let me be your love slave. Every Mafia boss has one, right?”

His body trembled. “I-“, taking a deep breath to sort his thoughts, he continued. “I don’t want you to be my love slave.” Seeing the smile shatter into pieces broke his heart so he quickly added, “I want you to forever be by my side. As my husband. Be-Because I love you, too.”

Now, Jeonghan froze but just shortly, he quickly regained his conscious and jumped off the couch into Seungcheol’s arms. “Yes!”

Closing his arms around his lover, he buried his nose into the others’ neck, still unable to believe what just happened. Feeling Jeonghan’s heart pound fast against their naked chests made him blush.

_This was real._


End file.
